


No Chance of Saving Him

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Attempted Suicide, I gave Spectre a real name in this story if the writers decided not to give him one, Other, Ryoken almost committed suicide, Ryoken fears that his father might die someday which kind of happened, Ryoken has meltdowns, This story is very sad so bring a tissue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: There wasn't anything he can do to save his father, so all he did was have a meltdown.





	No Chance of Saving Him

When Ryoken first heard that his father was in the hospital, he rushed over as fast as he could.

It was 3 years since Ryoken reported the Lost Incident to save 6 kids from being tortured and have his own father arrested for it.

He waited so long for his father to be released, way too long for all that matter, but fate can be so cruel.

His aunt Kyoko called him at the hospital and told him that his father has suddenly fallen in prison.

It almost made Ryoken's heart stopped completely.

* * *

When he arrived, he sees his father in some equipment he didn't understand.

His aunt Kyoko told him that he suddenly fallen into a coma and doesn't know when he will wake up.

Ryoken asked if she can try to wake him up, but Kyoko told the 11 year old boy that she couldn't and he is stuff like this forever.

Soon, they brought Ryoken's father home, along with the equipment from the hospital. Kyoko and Aso did most of the checkups on him, but Ryoken is the one taking care of him.

Ryoken had research of what had caused his father to fall into a coma. He managed to find it and it was somehow connected to SOL Technologies. So he, along with his new friend and one of the victims of the Lost Incident, Kaito Hiroyoshi, he calls him Spectre as a nickname, went over there to get some questions.

When they arrived, the people that worked there told them that they have no idea what they are talking about as they have been informed that Dr. Kogami died from a heart failure in prison, which kind of made Ryoken even more confused since he knows that his father is not dead.

When they got home, Ryoken asked his aunt Kyoko if she can do a little research on his father's sudden coma. Kyoko agrees and she had Aso helped her a bit.

Ryoken stayed by his father's side all the time, watching the heart moniter keeping track of his heartbeat.

* * *

About 2 months later, his aunt Kyoko has solved the case of his father's mysterious coma. He was told that his father is infected by a virus made by SOL Technologies. It shocked Ryoken that much. Not only that, but Kyoko and Aso told him everything about the truth of the Lost Incident and how AI programs called the Ignis were created to save the world.

Soon, Ryoken slept next to his father, but he cried in his sleep because his father won't be able to wake up.

* * *

About 2 years later, he learns how to hack and program stuff and he manages to bring his father into Link VRAINS. It wasn't the same of having him here, but it's worth a shot.

Even if his father's consciousness is in Link VRAINS, he is still sad that he can't get him to wake him up, but he was also angry too. He was most likely angry at SOL Technologies for putting the virus inside his father and making the world think that he died in some kind of heart failure.

He wanted to take his anger out on someone. Or destroy something. So he created an Link VRAINS avatar and named himself "Revolver" and he went out to the Cyberse World, the Ignises homeworld, and attacked with his deck. Unfortunately, the Dark Ignis hid it somewhere where he could never find it, but he manage to command Crackling Dragon to tear the annoying Ignis apart, but the eye of it manages to escape.

When he returned back to the real world, Ryoken is still angry that he throws a lot of glasses everywhere until he stopped. Then he starts to have a meltdown, fearing that one day, his father might be gone.

* * *

Ryoken has formed a group called the Knights of Hanoi and he, along with Spectre, Kyoko, Aso, and Dr. Genome, starts to terrorize Link VRAINS and finding the Dark Ignis.

His father had recently told him that the Ignis are evil and he fears that they might do something bad to the world, so he wants Ryoken to kill them before they do so.

Although he can't do much of leading the Knights of Hanoi since he had started High school, but he is trying his best.

* * *

One day, while he was in school, he got a message from Kyoko that his father suddenly went into a cardiac arrest. That freaked Ryoken out, so he rushed himself back home as fast as he could.

When he did, Kyoko had told him that they manage to get him back, which made Ryoken feel relieved. Then he decided that he is not going to let his father go that easily without having to help him fulfill his dream, so he dropped out of school for good. He was only on his final year of it.

* * *

He desgined a program called the Tower of Hanoi, and it will wipe out all of Link VRAINS, including the Dark Ignis, and his so called holder, Playmaker, who has been a pain in the neck when he keeps on beating his knights, but he manages to figure out who his real identity is.

He knew that if he is going to wipe out Link VRAINS, it will also means that his father will be wiped out too, but he will figure out how to save he from falling into death's again, but the others know that it isn't possible.

* * *

With his knights now gone, and getting rid of half the people in Link VRAINS, including Blue Angel and Go Onizuka, it just the final fight between him and Playmaker.

He was going to use his Storm Access power, but it only manages to cut his arm off. He tries to do it again, but time seemed to have stopped all of the sudden. And soon, his father appeared and he gave him his own life source to save his son from getting killed. His final words were "You are my final and only hope".

Ryoken manages to use his Storm Access skill, but he checks on the heart moniter through his duel disk and sees his father's heart slowing down and then suddenly, it stops, and the heart moniter flatlines. This causes Ryoken to panic and he forces to finish the duel aganist Playmaker in a tie and then he forces himself to log out.

* * *

When he returned, he rushes over to his father's side and he panics. Kyoko and Aso are gone now, so he was on his own. So he started to do chest compressions on his father, but after a couple of minutes of doing CPR, he stopped. He looked at the heart moniter and it was still flatlining. His father was gone. He failed to save him. Ryoken fell to his knees and cried for his loss and he held his father's hand for the last time. He kept quiet for a few minutes until Playmaker's real life self came to his home.

After getting defeted by Playmaker once again and the Tower of Hanoi had collapse, Ryoken escapes on the boat. He has picked up Spectre, Aso, and Dr. Genome, but he learns that Kyoko is in prison because of Another.

* * *

For a couple of days, Ryoken has fallen into a great depression. He had lost his father and he couldn't do anything about it. Then one thing came to his mind. Suicide.

If Ryoken killed himself, then maybe he could reunite with his father.

He went to the cabnits and found a bottle of pills inside. He grabs it, opens the lid, and pours a lot of pills in his hand. Soon, he puts the whole thing inside his mouth and he was ready for death to take him away.

But atlas, that didn't happen becaue Spectre came in and he saw the whole thing and he manages to get Ryoken to spit out all of the pills his had swallowed.

Ryoken threw it up in the bathroom, and after all of the pills are out, his whole body shakes, and then he starts to cry, so Spectre comforts him and tries to get him to calm down.

Ryoken couldn't save him from going to jail 10 years ago, he couldn't save him from having the virus, he couldn't save him from death. He couldn't do anything to save his father.

All Ryoken can do is just cry in pain and in despair...


End file.
